mixels_fanfandomcom-20200223-history
On your marks, get set, MIX!
On your marks, get set, MIX! Is the fourth episode of season 1. Synopsis There is a competition of who can make at least 50 mixes the quickest. Episode Description In Nixels Land, King Nixel is seen muttering about the Mixels always getting their way. He then decides he will throw a mixing contest. He orders the Painted Nixels to use their disguise to tell the Mixels about the competition. As so is done, the Mixels question what the prize is. But the Painted Nixels just reply that it is a surprise. The Mixels mix and mix and mix and mix and mix and mix. But they don't manage to do less than 50 mixes quick enough. Three times a Murp is made, though. The Mixels get too tired but still try for 5 nights without falling asleep. Finally, Tungster and Glurt manage to be the only ones to do the task. The Mixels follow the Painted Nixels to a pitch-black dark cave in Nixels Land. The Mixels question why it is so dark. Before they know it, Tentacle Nixel attacks them. The Mixels mix and attack Tentacle Nixel but their powers don't work. They then form the Tentro, Balk, Zaptor, Puup, Kuffs, Kamzo, Jinky, Gox, Kramm, Seismo, Zorch, Dribbal, Gurggle, Snax Wuzzo, Mixadel, Snoof, Glurt, Footi, Hoogi, Forx, Lunk, Tungster, Turg, Glomp, Volectro, Chomly, Mesmo, Slumbo, Toeg, Vaka-Waka and Berp Mix to take him down. But all the other left Nixels make a giant Nixels Mix that squashes the mix. But it uses all of its power to defeat the Nixels. After that, the Mixels carry on with their own mixing contest again. Characters Tentro Balk Zaptor Puup Kuffs Kamzo Jinky Gox Kramm Seismo Zorch Dribbal Gurggle Snax Wuzzo Nixels Mixadel Snoof Glurt Footi Hoogi Forx Lunk Tungster Turg Glomp Volectro Chomly Mesmo Slumbo Toeg Vaka-Waka Berp Tentacle Nixel King Nixel (cameo) Painted Nixels Mixes Tentro & Puup Mix Chomly & Mesmo Mix Slumbo & Volectro Mix Tungster & Glurt Mix 1 Tungster & Glurt Mix 2 Tungster & Glurt Mix 3 Tungster & Glurt Mix 4 Tungster & Glurt Mix 5 Tungster & Glurt Mix 6 Tungster & Glurt Mix 7 Tungster & Glurt Mix 8 Tungster & Glurt Mix 9 Tungster & Glurt Mix 10 Tungster & Glurt Mix 11 Tungster & Glurt Mix 12 Tungster & Glurt Mix 13 Tungster & Glurt Mix 14 Tungster & Glurt Mix 15 Tungster & Glurt Mix 16 Tungster & Glurt Mix 17 Tungster & Glurt Mix 18 Tungster & Glurt Mix 19 Tungster & Glurt Mix 20 Tungster & Glurt Mix 21 Tungster & Glurt Mix 22 Tungster & Glurt Mix 23 Tungster & Glurt Mix 24 Tungster & Glurt Mix 25 Tungster & Glurt Mix 26 Tungster & Glurt Mix 27 Tungster & Glurt Mix 28 Tungster & Glurt Mix 29 Tungster & Glurt Mix 30 Tungster & Glurt Mix 31 Tungster & Glurt Mix 32 Tungster & Glurt Mix 33 Tungster & Glurt Mix 34 Tungster & Glurt Mix 35 Tungster & Glurt Mix 36 Tungster & Glurt Mix 37 Tungster & Glurt Mix 38 Tungster & Glurt Mix 39 Tungster & Glurt Mix 40 Tungster & Glurt Mix 41 Tungster & Glurt Mix 42 Tungster & Glurt Mix 43 Tungster & Glurt Mix 44 Tungster & Glurt Mix 45 Tungster & Glurt Mix 46 Tungster & Glurt Mix 47 Tungster & Glurt Mix 48 Tungster & Glurt Mix 49 Tungster & Glurt Mix 50 Balk & Snoof Mix Mixadel & Kuffs Mix Zorch & Glomp Mix Wuzzo & Snax Mix Kamzo & Kramm Mix Snax & Berp Mix Snax & Vaka-Waka Mix Berp & Vaka-Waka Mix Nixels Mix Puup & Glurt Mix Zaptor & Jinky Mix Forx & Wuzzo Mix Hoogi & Glurt Mix Volectro & Dribbal Mix Lunk & Footi Mix Berp & Tungster Mix Turg & Slumbo Mix Toeg & Dribbal Mix Vaka-Waka & Toeg Mix Mixadel & Gurggle Mix Volectro & Snoof Mix Gurggle & Mesmo Mix Wuzzo & Jinky Mix Dribbal & Forx Mix Snoof & Zorch Mix Zaptor & Snoof Mix Chomly & Vaka-Waka Mix Chomly & Slumbo Mix Tentro & Chomly Mix Snax & Seismo Mix Kramm & Volectro Mix Hoogi & Mesmo Mix Forx & Tungster Mix Tungster & Kramm Mix Gurggle & Tentro Mix Dribbal & Mesmo Mix Snoof & Vaka-Waka Mix Berp & Lunk Mix Chomly & Dribbal Mix Turg & Snax Mix Jinky & Mesmo Mix Balk & Chomly Mix Dribbal & Volectro Mix Puup & Gurggle Mix Glomp & Lunk Mix Tentro, Balk, Zaptor, Puup, Kuffs, Kamzo, Jinky, Gox, Kramm, Seismo, Zorch, Dribbal, Gurggle, Snax Wuzzo, Mixadel, Snoof, Glurt, Footi, Hoogi, Forx, Lunk, Tungster, Turg, Glomp, Volectro, Chomly, Mesmo, Slumbo, Toeg, Vaka-Waka and Berp Mix Murps Tungster & Tentro Murp Gurggle & Hoogi Murp Slumbo & Mixadel Murp Trivia *This episode reveals that Nixels can Mix.